Main:Amelie Morgan
Slough, Berkshire, England, UK |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2015-present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = The Academy Slough (former) |Row 5 title = Coach |Row 5 info = Liz Kincaid, Nia Edwards |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Injured - broken wristbroken wrist}}Amelie Morgan (born May 31 in Slough, Berkshire, England) is an elite British gymnast. She currently lives in Portishead, Somerset and trains at The Academy in Bristol, coached by Liz Kincaid. She is the 2018 English and British Junior Champion. Junior Career 2015-2016 In 2015, Morgan competed in the espoir division of the English Championships, placing second in the all-around and winning the balance beam. Morgan competed at the UK School Games in 2016, winning the silver medal with the English team as well as winning the bronze in the all-around and on the balance beam and floor exercise. In November, she competed at the Olympic Hopes Cup, winning the silver medal in the all-around behind Ana Padurariu and the bronze medal on the floor exercise. 2017 Morgan competed at the 2017 British Championships, winning the silver medal in the all-around and on the vault and the uneven bars, as well as the gold medal on the balance beam. She competed at the European Youth Olympic Festival, placing seventh in the all-around and winning the bronze medal on the balance beam. At the British Team Championships, she was second in the junior squad all-around and also won silvers on the vault, beam, and floor. She attended the Olympic Hopes Cup, winning the all-around as well as the floor exercise, and earning the silver medal on vault. 2018 Morgan competed at the English Championships in February, winning the all-around competition as well as the vault, and earning the silver on beam and bronze on floor and bars. At the British Championships, she won every event except for beam, where she placed third. She competed at the Youth Olympic Games Qualifier, placing sixth in the all-around and second on the beam. Her sixth place spot earned Great Britain a spot at the Youth Olympic Games. Morgan was chosen to compete for Great Britain at the European Championships in the junior division. The British junior team won the bronze medal in the team competition. Individually, Morgan won more medal than any British junior woman before, earning second in the all-around and beam and third on the vault and floor exercise on top of the team bronze. Morgan competed at the British Team Championships in September, competing with the senior squad despite being a junior. Morgan beat the senior competitors to be all-around champion, as well as winning gold on the beam, silver on the floor, and bronze on the vault and uneven bars. Morgan was chosen to represent Great Britain at the Youth Olympic Games in Buenos Aires. There, she won all-around and floor exercise silver, balance beam bronze, and placed fourth on bars and sixth on vault. She is committed to the University of California in the United States.Cal Senior Career 2019 Morgan made her senior debut at the English Championships in early March, winning all-around and balance beam gold, and uneven bars and floor exercise silver. She competed at her first senior European Championships, but didn't make the all-around or any event finals. She competed at the Cottbus World Cup in November, placing seventh on the uneven bars. 2020 Morgan broke her wrist in January.broken wrist Medal Count Floor Music 2017 - "Take Flight" by Lindsey Stirling 2017-2018 - “Tango De Los Exilados” by Vanessa Mae References